Regret Message
by kuroshironimu
Summary: Alam pun menangis, dan begitu juga dirinya. "Oji-san, you bastard... beraninya kau meninggalkanku seperti ini?" / Warnings inside.


**= REGRET MESSAGE =**

**.**

_Tiger & Bunny _© Sunrise, Inc.

_Regret Message _(story) © kuroshironimu

**.**

( Oneshot. Short. OOC. Character's death. Mostly contains monologue. Messy dictions. Bad writings )

**.**

Title taken from the song _Regret Message _sung by Kagamine Rin

* * *

><p><em>Oji-san, you bastard... beraninya kau meninggalkanku seperti ini?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Sang langit sedang bersedih. Biru cerahnya yang ceria kini tergantikan oleh abu kelam. Sang langit menangis tanpa henti, menumpahkan air matanya ke seluruh penjuru Bumi. Menangis saja terus, tiada henti. Seakan hatinya yang serapuh kaca itu telah pecah, berceceran dan menusuk setiap benda solid yang ada. Sakit hati sang langit turut dirasa oleh mereka yang bernaung di bawahnya, dan mereka berebut mencari tempat untuk melindungi diri dari kesedihannya.

Namun ada—satu, di sana—yang membiarkan dirinya termakan oleh emosi berlarut-larut alam. Di depan sebuah makam yang masih terlihat baru dengan nisan yang mengilap dan taburan bunga-bunga yang kini telah terhempas tertiup angin kencang. Tidak dipedulikannya tangisan sang langit yang membasahinya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Sebuket bunga mawar merah digenggamnya, sementara surai pirang itu menutupi mata hijaunya yang kelabu. Tatapannya lurus, datar pada batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya. Membaca setiap huruf yang tertera di atasnya, namun tidak ada yang bisa ditangkap oleh pikirannya.

Kotetsu Kaburagi telah mati—terkubur jauh di bawah kakinya. Seorang Wild Tiger telah tertidur selamanya, tidak akan terbangun untuk kesekian kalinya. Meninggalkan dunia fana menuju suatu tempat yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh mereka yang masih menjejak tanah dengan congkaknya. Mungkin raga yang sudah ditinggal nyawa itu sudah habis dimakan ulat, hanya tersisa belulang menjijikkan tempat belatung berkembang biak. Menjijikkan—tapi hei, toh mereka semua akan bernasib sama. Terkubur, terlupakan dan seketika itu juga—membusuk menjadi komposisi abiotik yang juga terlupakan oleh mereka yang tidak mengenal dunia.

Tapi orang ini—raga yang terkubur di tanah ini—berbeda. Dia tidak terlupakan, setidaknya oleh seseorang. Ya, dia. Yang rela menerima kesedihan sang langit tanpa banyak bicara, membiarkan surai pirang bergelombang itu basah oleh air hujan yang terus mengguyurnya. Entah, mungkin ia merasa dirinya dan sang langit mempunyai suatu emosi yang sama. Mungkin ia merasa dirinya dan sang langit sedang merasakan suatu hal yang sama. Hanya berbeda dalam penyampaian—sang langit melimpah ruahkannya ke segala arah, sementara dia hanya membiarkannya bergejolak dalam dadanya—

"_Oji-san._"

—karena seorang Barnaby Brooks Jr. tidak akan pernah termakan emosi.

"_You bastard._"

Datar, kedua iris hijau itu. Namun buku-buku jarinya memutih, menusuk telapak tangannya dan membiarkan darah menetes darinya. Tapi apa pedulinya dia? Tidak ada yang bisa dia rasakan lagi sekarang. Mati rasa. Kebas.

"Beraninya kau..." mulutnya terkatup, menarik nafas perlahan—membiarkan oksigen mengisi paru-parunya yang sesak, "beraninya kau meninggalkanku... seperti ini... apa kau tidak tahu—masih banyak orang yang membutuhkan pertolonganmu dan kau—kau—"

—_pergi._

Dan tetesan air dari langit pun menutupi wajahnya yang sebenarnya, menyamarkan air mata yang telah menggenang bagaikan danau di kedua iris hijau kelabu. Dilemparkannya mawar itu keras ke arah batu nisan yang bergeming, seakan berharap nisan itu pecah—remuk—seperti hatinya sekarang. Hancur, menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil yang tidak mungkin lagi disatukan. Hancur—hancur saja semua. Hancur seperti dirinya. Remuk. Retak. Pecah. Musnah. Hilang.

Tapi nisan itu tetap utuh, mengejek dirinya yang ikut terbawa emosi alam. Terbahak, mungkin. Dan dia hanya bisa menggeram—rahang terkatup rapat tanpa satu pun suara sementara tetesan air itu mengalir menelusuri wajahnya. Air mata, tetesan hujan—entah, tidak bisa lagi dibedakan.

Dan dia terjatuh di atas lututnya, menyentuh tanah kotor yang tadi hanya dipijaknya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya, membiarkan rasa sakit di telapak tangannya menjalar dan darah menetes perlahan menelusuri nisan itu. Kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya, membiarkan air mata itu berjatuhan dari pelupuknya dan meresap ke dalam tanah. Membiarkan emosinya bergejolak sama seperti langit—membiarkannya meluap tanpa henti.

—_seorang Barnaby Brooks Jr. tidak akan pernah termakan emosi._

Tapi tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain menangis.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan author:**

Fanfic pertama di fandom Indonesia. Iyey *joget-joget geje*

Super fail!angst (yay) pertamanya saya cuma penasaran aja berhubung kayaknya Pixiv dan NND lagi rame soal Tiger and Bunny... terus saya minta semua episode-nya ke temen saya and _legally fall in love with this series_ :|b dan tengkyu **muginao** atas sarannya di beberapa bagian :|b

... well, anyway, thanks for reading! (/ ' ')/ \(' ' \)


End file.
